Intelligent electronic devices take part in people's daily life more and more. A user may often use an intelligent electronic device provided with a touch detection unit, to obtain human-computer interaction experience of more convenience. However, the refresh rate of a display unit may interfere with the detection of the touch detection unit, which will impact the accuracy of detecting a touch operation, and thereby degrade the user's experience.